


Must Love Lizards

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: MatsuTen Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, there are lizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Matsukawa goes into a petstore to get a present for a friend and comes out with much more.





	Must Love Lizards

**Author's Note:**

> MatsuTen Week 2019  
> Day , 02/01 - Fluff  
> Pets

It is Kyoutani’s birthday on Saturday and Yahaba had invited all his friends.  Well, he invited Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto which were not only all of Kyoutani’s friends but were his only friends plus everyone Yahaba had knew.  Matsukawa didn’t mind and honestly he would use just about any excuse to get out of studying for his economics test, especially if that excuse involved free pizza and cake.  He had decided to go with something practical for Kyoutani’s gift considering the amount of tomfoolery that would go on during the actual day. Hanamaki was likely to get some type of gag gift, Iwaizumi would get something deeply thoughtful that would cement his role as the dad of their friend group, and Oikawa was most likely to get something that Kyoutani would set aflame while making complete eye contact with Oikawa as he did it.

 

So Matsukawa went with practical.  Kyoutani was studying to be a vet and the house he shared with his very like-minded father had an array of rescues.  Yahaba had made several comments about Kyoutani’s newest family member, a not so well taken care of lizard some parents had gotten for their kid but didn’t realize how much work and effort goes into taking care of lizards.  Yahaba did not like the more scaly creatures Kyoutani took care of but he loved Kyoutani for giving them a better home.

 

Matsukawa thought that was pretty admirable.  The guy might have the emotional depth of a shallow puddle and his temper was always set to the maximum setting but Matsukawa liked all animals, big and small, furry or scaly.  He had even searched down the best reptile store in the city.

 

After three years getting his bachelors, another two working on his masters, and now going into his doctorates he thought he should have known better.  Nothing was ever simple and just looking up the name of a good store and reading a few reviews on yelp did not make his gift decision any easier. Who even knew there were so many types of heat lamps?  There must be fifty types of soil and rocks alone.

 

“You look lost.”  The statement came from behind him where Matsukawa was crouched down by a bottom shelf, brows pinched together as he considered the merits of getting a giftcard instead.  Kyoutani probably already had a full set up for the rescued lizard, the man was always prepared when it came to the animals he brought into his house. Matsukawa stood up and turned around to apologize and maybe leave the store to never return when he came eye to eye with a scaly creature.

 

“Oh.”  Matsukawa wasn’t often taken by surprise but he was then.  The chameleon slowly wrapped its little three fingered hands-  _ were they even considered hands or would it be accurate to call them paws? _ \- around a long finger.  Matsukawa drew his eyes up to the employee who was holding the chameleon.  “Hello.”

 

“Please don’t stare at him, he’s very shy.”  The employee said as the chameleon tucked his head against the palm he was crawling around on.

 

“Sorry?”  Matsukawa couldn’t remember the last time he was so unsure of himself.  He was glad his perpetual sleepy eyed look made him always seem detached from situations.

 

“Can I help you find something?  Though you look more like a cat person, siamese probably.”  Matsukawa stared into oddly colored brown eyes, under the artificial light they seemed to have a red tinge to them.

 

“I do have a siamese.”  Matsukawa stated. She was the love of his life and the kindest creature who loved to push things off the counter and walk around the small apartment yowling at two in the morning because the pillow she slept on on the couch had fallen to the floor.  The employee grinned, an almost too wide thing that spread across his face with clear delight. “I’m looking for a present for a friend, he rescued a lizard but I’m a bit out of my depth.” Matsukawa had no problem admitting that, especially to someone who was totally his type.  Hanamaki often joked that Matsukawa had awful taste in men, he liked the odd looking ones. Matsukawa just found them interesting. Plus Oikawa had scared Matsukawa away from pretty boys for life, they were far too much work.

 

“What kind of lizard is it?”  The employee, his nametag red Tendou, asked.  Matsukawa squinted as he tried to think about it but his brain was coming up with a blank.

 

“Oh I have a picture.”  Matsukawa pulled out his phone, clicking over to the group chat and scrolling up past Hanamaki trying to annoy Iwaizumi with obscure memes to a picture Yahanba had sent them.  Kyoutani was laying on his stomach on the floor, face centimeters from his new scaly friend. Tendou stepped closer, shoulder brushing Matsukawa’s as he looked down at the picture.

 

“You know Kyoutani?”  Tendou asked, smiling as the chameleon reached out to grab Matsukawa’s phone.  Matsukawa remained still as the little lizard climbed onto the phone. “He’s having a party this Saturday, right?”

 

“You’re going to be there?”  Matsukawa really wanted to look up at Tendou but he was too scared that the second he looked away from the lizard it would fall.

 

“I will, I think I’ve got the perfect thing to get him.”  Tendou stepped away and Matsukawa almost scrambled after him but instead stayed perfectly still.  He raised a hesitant finger, felt his lips twitch up into a smile as the chameleon reached out to grip the digit instantly.  “He doesn’t normally warm to people so quickly.” Tendou said, coming back holding a box. Tendou and Matsukawa carefully exchanged the box for the chameleon and Matsukawa followed Tendou back to the lizards cage, where Tendou carefully placed him back in.

 

“Are you coming?  To the party that is.”  Matsukawa clarified, not even sure what he was holding but not caring at that point either.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it.”  Tendou tilted his head before a grin overcame his face.  “But I think I might stop by.”

 

“Good.”  Matsukawa adjusted his hold on the box.  “I can show you pictures of my cat.” He wasn’t sure why he said that but it made Tendou laugh and at that moment that’s all that mattered.


End file.
